


Limerence - A 5SOS OT4

by lifeinecstasy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ashton Irwin Loves Luke Hemmings, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Romance, Bad Decisions, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Birthday Smut, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Luke, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Boyfriends, Break Up Talk, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Cheating, Comfort, Comfort Food, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Crack and Angst, Cute Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Dark Crack, Dark Luke, Developing Relationship, Dick Jokes, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Face Punching, Fight Sex, Fights, First Time Blow Jobs, Fist Fights, Fluff and Humor, Gallows Humor, Hanging Out, Happy Sex, Heavy Angst, Hurt Luke, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inappropriate Humor, Innocent Luke, Jealousy, Light Sadism, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood Friendship, Luke Hemmings Loves Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Fluff, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, Luke is a Tease, M/M, Making Out, Mental Anguish, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings Friendship, Michael Clifford Loves Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Selves, Multiple Sex Positions, Needy Luke Hemmings, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, OT4, One Big Happy Family, Oral Sex, Out of Character, POV Multiple, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Pillow Talk, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Play Fighting, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Protective Luke, Protectiveness, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Punching, Puns & Word Play, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Luke, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Talk, Sexual Humor, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Shy Luke, Slow Romance, Sneaking Out, Snowball Fight, Social Links, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Sex, Undue Seriousness, Violence, a lot of fighting over him, and a slut, basically everyone loves luke but he's confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinecstasy/pseuds/lifeinecstasy
Summary: "I told you, Calum loves Luke, like, for real, it's crazy," Michael seemed to have lost his jolly mood, "and if you know what's right for you, you will stay away from him."I acknowledged that as a threat from both Calum and Michael, the latter at least stuck to implicit threats, unlike the former barbarian on my back. Michael will never admit it, but he doesn't have to; I know he likes Luke too, but what I know better is that I like him more.-X-X-X-Limerence - a state of mind which results from a romantic attraction to another person and typically includes obsessive thoughts and fantasies and a desire to form or maintain a relationship with the object of love and have one's feelings reciprocated.-high school-2014 5sos-everyone loves luke-it's kinda like they're fighting over him which i find extremely cute don't ask why
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 22





	1. Brown eyes - Luke

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with 5sos OT4 n i'm not even gay

I may not have approved of it at the time, but the vanilla infuser mum installed last week really is calming. I almost fall back to sleep before groaning. Damn. School. 

“Wake up Cal, I can’t do this by myself.” The brunette sighs onto my neck, making me giggle.

His sweet smell wells into my senses as I look into the brown eyes of my best friend; at least that’s what we’re calling ourselves for now. 

“Morning sunshine” He rose, pressing a loving kiss to my nose. I shivered at the hasty loss of heat. You have no idea how much I rely on him for warmth at night; the guy can rival three thick blankets!

“I’m going to get ready okay? Don’t take too long fixing your hair, your highness.”   
I stuck my tongue out at him, eliciting a chuckle before he strode out, sleeveless top displaying his smooth muscles. Oh how I loved this boy. We were paired for a dumb class project in year 6; the only highlight of that year was Calum’s friendship. Now I’m 17, my quiff’s the tallest it has ever been and I have a pierced lip. 

They say time flies, but it dashed for me, with none of the grace of flying.   
I dressed in a plaid full sleeve and skinny jeans, fixing my wrecked quiff and making sure the lip ring shone just right. 

I turned around to find Calum leaning against the doorway.

“What?” I smiled back.

“What are you doing?” 

“Oh, making sure my lip ring doesn’t blind people” 

He laughs, eyes crinkling and warming my heart. “You’re such a perfectionist”

“Am not” I smacked his shoulder as he nudged me out the door.

“Are too” 

We strolled down the street, halting only for a breakfast smoothie. I had a large one, ignoring Calum’s comments on my abnormally enormous appetite.

Even after spending the entire summer break with Calum, I wasn’t dying to meet the others. We did have friends, just not mates as we were. 

They were on the field, narrating their vacations animatedly.

“Hey guys!” Calum and I said in unison and were met with brief hugs and pats on the back before the bell sounded. Turns out we were late; god, I was so out of routine. We promised to meet up with the group later, fully knowing we wouldn’t.


	2. Glare - Calum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Michael :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the shortest thing ever but please bear with me, I'll post another, longer chapter tomorrow :))

“I’m actually looking forward to this year.” Luke’s face brightened as we walked the familiar hallway for the 10th successive year. I loved the grin on his face, despite not understanding its cause. He lost the glasses I quite liked, but it was a fair compromise for those beautiful cerulean eyes.   
“You say that every year Lukey” I laughed as a smile graced his lips.  
“Calum!” I turned around, met with a pale noiret sporting an eyebrow piercing and leather jacket.   
“Hi Michael” As I embraced him, Luke’s hand began slipping from mine. I tugged on it, making him stay.  
“Luke” Michael greeted him with a glare.  
“Hi” The smile Luke was wearing just seconds ago was replaced with a tight-lipped, downcast stare.   
“I’ll see you around Calum” I barely nodded in Michael’s direction, eyes trained on Luke.   
Luke with his feet pointing inward in a weird but insanely cute stance, chewing the lip ring to keep himself busy.  
Usually, Luke was great at socializing, but when it came to my only other good friend, they weren’t fond of each other. Luke froze up within five feet of Michael’s glare, who always wondered how I even liked the awkward boy. I don’t know what about Luke annoyed Michael, but I sure hope he learns to love Luke like I do. I hate being that guy whose friends don’t get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MASSIVE thank you to anyone who took the time to read this :))


	3. Knock knock - Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's short enough not to need a summary :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrapped the long chapter, sorry :)

Once Michael’s harsh gaze disappeared, Calum gave me a sorry look, and I hated it. 

I didn’t know why Michael loathed me, but Calum shouldn’t have to deal with it. He should find a best friend Michael approved of, but I’m too selfish to suggest that.

We walked to class with our hands intertwined and Calum’s dorky jokes helped shake off Michael’s negativity. 

“One more” He chuckled at the thought.

“Yeah.”

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Hatch.”

“Hatch who?”

“Bless you” He burst into laughter, making me crack up too. 

“Last one, okay?”

I nod, unable to stop laughing.

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Cash.”

“Cash who?”

“No thanks, I prefer peanuts.”

Once it hit me, I laughed so the entire hallway stared, but I didn’t care. I didn’t care because Calum made me so happy. His eyes twinkled when he laughed, and everything was all right.  
  
I walked smack into someone at the entrance to the first lecture - literature. 


	4. Crystals - Ashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Ashton, and a tiny, tiny glimpse into his mind.

I was too busy admiring this beautiful boy to realize he would crash right into me.  
  
His friend cracked a joke and he laughed with his mouth wide open, making it look so much bigger than it did a second ago. Long legs made him stagger rather than walk, along with the way he was clutching his stomach, almost in tears from all the laughter. 

The smile vanished in my arms. His eyes were so blue, like crystals, but much prettier…

“Um, hi” He cleared his throat. I realized I had been gaping and gripping him all this while. Way to make a first impression, Ashton. 

“Hey” I said, letting go of his arm and stepping to the side. Him and his tan friend to passed, the latter shoving me into the door, but maybe I thought he did because of the glare. Oh well, another great impression made. Good days. 


	5. Best friend - Calum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum's jealous. 
> 
> This is just so appropriate for this, I'm very proud of finding it vv 
> 
> https://youtu.be/NT2wyeZ9Sjw

Great. Just when I had Luke to myself, Mr. curly enters. 

A pang of jealousy awakened inside me yet again. Luke went through 2 girlfriends and 3 boyfriends the past year, and Roy eerily resembled curly. Luke broke up with Roy because I whined that he never spent time with me. 

Luke was gorgeous, but he was also mine. I stood by him when no one else did and if soulmates exist, I am his. Maybe he should know. For him, we’re just friends; very close friends, but friends nevertheless.

Curly sat on the opposite side of the room, stealing glances at a blushing Luke. He played with his bracelets, a nervous habit that - unknown to him - was a major turn-on. 

I nudged him, irritated of waiting for him to recognize my love, “Lukey-pie, you wanna hear a story?”

“Hmm sure” He faced me. 

“Once upon a time this boy loved his best friend. Despite wanting to tell him, the boy gave his love time to confirm his sexuality.” I sped to the point, afraid of chickening out and telling him a useless story.

Luke cocked his head. 

“But he soon realized his friend was bi: having dated several people. Still the boy hesitated, afraid of unrequited feelings. But as yet another guy started eyeing his mate, he decided it was now or never.”

“What did his friend say?” I had to abstain from cooing at Luke’s cluelessness. 

“You tell me.” I smiled. “You are him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael's POV coming soon so stick around!!


	6. Win or Lose - Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, short enough to not need a summary :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smile cause it's a beautiful day!

My mouth fell upon in shock. Did Calum just…? No, no. He doesn’t mean it like that, does he? He’s looking at me. He looks serious. He expects me to speak. My hands are sweating. What if he grabs them and thinks they’re gross? Ugh, forgot to moisturize my lips today; great timing Cal. Shit, I’m freaking out. 

“I.. Cal I.. Yes, I.. you know…” I blushed. A relationship with your best friend should be ideal. But, it’s easier with strangers, people whose faces aren’t the first thing you see every morning. Cause if you break up it’s much more bearable. With the best friend, it’s a win-or-lose situation. 

“I like you too” I whispered as he tried to lift my face off his chest.

“Gosh, I would rather prefer that you hate me if you’re gonna stay there.” He said, now yanking me off, “Jesus Luke, you are strong.” 

I slowly looked up, experiencing a turbo blast of emotion.

“Would kiss you but we’re in class and I can sense that bitch glaring at us.” He whispered.   
“Calum!” I swatted his arm, chuckling, then turned towards the teacher, attempting to focus after the immediate developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smile cause it's still a beautiful day!


	7. Official - Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael's POV is fun to write :)))
> 
> Don't ask why it's still so short

I see Calum and Luke walking out of class, something seemed different between them. Oh, they were holding hands. So it’s finally happened, cake is officially a thing. Great, just fucking great. 

In everyone’s eyes, I hate Luke, but I can’t help it. He’s just so damn cute that every time I see him, I realize he’s not mine. He’d think I’m playing a joke if I asked him out. Plus, Calum’s my buddy, and he adores Luke. So, I choose the dick way and glare at the younger boy. Why not, it gives me a chance to ogle as well. 

But honestly, fuck, does he have to bite his lip? It makes him look so sexy, and all I want to do is kiss the living shit out of him but I can’t which makes me mad and I don’t have to fake the glare anymore. I hate him for being hot. I’m completely sane, I promise.

From the corner of my eye, I see I’m not alone. Curly auburn hair, green bandanna, sculpted frame. Hot, but not as hot as… No, smoking hot. 

I approached him, desperate to take my mind off that boy. 

“Hey, you new here?” 

Cheery hazel eyes rip away from the duo to me.

“Hi mate! Yes I am! Name’s Ashton!” His chirpy tone and friendly handshake make up for the delayed response, and I smile too. He’s very enthusiastic. 

“Michael. What’s your next lesson?” I ask in hopes to walk him, I really need some electric positivity right now.

“I’m actually free this lesson, for some odd reason, we’re literally one hour into the day.” He was utterly confused.

“Oh this school does way odder things, you’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's good, and that this was okay... I'll be back day after with a longer one I promise!


	8. Kiss - Calum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um its a two part chapter... they kiss.. that's kind of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just... ty for reading this really
> 
> oh and also my usual editing software has been giving me problems so this is completely self-edited.

“Will you be my boyfriend Luke?” I said, intertwining our hands as soon as I saw that guy eyeing Luke again. 

He choked on his water, sputtering and coughing, making me laugh and rub his back.

“You really need to stop doing that.” He said upon recovery.

“Doing what?” 

“Dropping bombs like that. Let me recover from the fact that we just confessed our feelings to each other, then ask me out, will you?” He said, instructing me like the nerd he is.

“Gosh Luke. This is not science. There isn’t a set way to do things, which also means you can’t go wrong. Chill.”

“Okay” He muttered, looking at his long-ass legs. 

The hallway was empty. Perfect.

“I still want that kiss though” I added cheekily, pushing him into a gap in the wall.

His breath caught in his throat and suddenly I drowned in the swirling mist of his eyes. Our noses were almost touching, and I would have cooed at how cute we looked. Not being able to wait any longer, I slid both hands around his waist and moved forward to catch his lips. He pulled back, leaving me grabbing at thin air.

“When we get home” He smirked, pushing me off him. Before I could protest further the idiot dashed off, flailing his arms, yelling, “HA HA HA HA!”

“You’re never gonna make it Luke!” I bellowed, bounding after him. Those legs were fast though.

—x-x-x—

I was in the clouds; who knew Luke was such a dirty kisser? His tongue was all in my mouth and it felt good. He was like a relaxant, kissing away all my worries. Like everything was going to be all right. Like we could survive an apocalypse as long as he kept kissing me. As if that would improve our chances of survival, just kissing instead of trying to find shelter. I laughed at the stupid thought. This is what my best friend did to me; I made absolutely no sense.

We broke off because of my laugh. Fuck, so stupid Calum. He was blushing.

“Why’d you laugh?” He frowned, genuine hurt in his eyes.

“Never mind me Luke, you just kiss me.” There I went again, making no sense at all.

He gave me an utterly adorable confused face, and I felt my heart squeezing at the sight.

What he did next was nowhere near innocent, crawling on top of me, pushing my back into the couch. I have zero idea how things got so heated. We were just cuddling after school, nothing even remotely romantic was supposed to happen. That didn’t stop me from hoping it would.

Luke was propped on his elbows, cupping my face, giving me life with his warm lips and cold metal ring.

He was getting gradually turned on as my hands roamed his body, trying to gain as much control as I could with the giant boy on top of me.

“Oh god.” He grunted, “Why haven’t we done this before?”

“Because..” I began, trying to flip us over but accidentally moving too fast, causing Luke to fall off.

“Oof!” He landed on his side.

“Way to ruin the mood Cal.” 

“Aw sorry babe, come on. We can bring it back.” I said, trying to pull him up again, but he huffed, walking off. 

“No, I’m gonna go get us something to eat. Kissing you made me hungry.” He said. 

I grinned because he was adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bai bonbons


	9. Cute Blonde - Ashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first ashton chapter!! whoop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone even read this or am i just talking to no one?
> 
> No one? ok :(

Michael was nice, but distracted, as if he was just conversing for the heck of it. I hate when people do that. Please don’t talk to me if you don’t want to; I wouldn’t mind.

Anyway, we were on our way to history.

“I want you to meet Calum, I have a feeling he’ll like you.” He said when I zoned in again.

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure.” I looked down, my mind drawn back to earlier. Those gorgeous sapphire eyes, damn. The teacher addressed the glaring guy as Calum.

“Why? He’s a cool dude.” Michael said, immediately getting defensive. Oh, so they were friends. 

“I’m sure he is, but he doesn’t seem to like me. This morning, I bumped into a cute blonde Calum was with. I’m pretty sure Calum glared at me for the rest of the class.”

“You’re gay?” Michael seemed to have caught on to those two words: “cute blonde”, rather than the point I was trying to make.

“I think I am, maybe bi. You?” I asked, afraid that he was homophobic. That would be a shame; he seemed like a good friend and was quite attractive himself.

“Straight as a stick.” He said, a bit too soon.

“As I was saying,” I tried to get him back on topic, “Calum was not very pleased to see me.”

“Oh no, were you trying to hit on Luke?” 

“So that’s his name! And no I wasn’t. I barely said hi to the guy.” I raised my hands. I didn’t do anything! Besides stare at him, and creep him out, but whatever.

“But you said he was cute.” Michael prodded.

“Yeah well, he was.”

“Stay away Ashton, he’s taken.” 

Whoa, this guy was switching gears really fast. What was going on?

“Oh? By who?” 

“Calum.” He gulped, seeming bitter, and I was slowly beginning to understand what was happening here. I wasn’t the only one who wanted Luke. Well, I can deal with that. He’ll be mine in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	10. Surreal - Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cake being lovey-dovey.. god that's a cringy word, sry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoever's left kudos, or just read this, thank you, really...

The happiness had me feeling like I could eat shit with a wide smile. But I didn’t have to, because Calum was mine. He was my boyfriend and he wouldn’t let me eat shit. That made me giddy. 

If possible, Michael’s glare was harsher today, but even that won’t ruin my mood. I just grinned at my love throughout their brief daily morning exchange. 

“We better get going mate, see ya.” He turned and kissed my forehead. Going from best friends to boy friends was too easy. God forbid, the switch back won’t be nearly as pleasant. Nothing dampened this moment, though. 

“What are you thinking about Luke, your smile's dropped for the first time this morning. It’s scaring me,” Calum asked, looking concerned.

“Nah ‘m great,” I grinned, “Am I smiling that much?”

“Oh I’m glad you are babe.” He hugged my side, somehow pulling me closer, making it difficult to walk but who cares. 

I blushed, “Thanks.”

“God,” The brunette sighed, “Doesn’t this seem surreal?”

“This?”

“We both just fucking told our best friend we loved him, but,” He drew a deep breath, “nothing’s changed - not the cuddles, random midnight conversations, being glued together all the damn time. Absolutely nothing is new except now we’re ‘dating’, and I get kisses.”

“And other things.” 

He blushed at my silly wink, “Yeah, and I can witness this part of you.”

“Which one?” I asked, as we neared the washroom. (We go every morning because school makes me want to pee and asking your teacher before lunch is a certified crime)

“This avatar - the sexy, horny, seductive Luke Hemmings. Only time I ever saw it earlier was you snogging Aleisha,” He pulled a face as if remembering pained him, “on my bed.”

xx (Flashback) xx (hetero-warning lol)

“Hi baby” Aleisha walked in. 

“Hey” I greeted her as she pet my cheek, going for a quick kiss but returning for another. She does that often; it’s cute.

“You smell so good,” She mumbled into my mouth as it opened in a laugh. She groaned, climbing over me. 

I encircled her waist as she tangled my hair, tilted my chin, so our lips locked perfectly.

She moaned as I introduced tongue. Despite the allure in letting someone else take control, my girlfriend dominated me way too often, so look who’s leading now. 

My hands grazed the back of her shirt, lifting it. 

“No you are not having sex on my bed!” Calum yelled, barging in with snacks.

She pulled away, smirking, “Oh we would never.”

He sighed loudly, reverting to what we had been working on for the past hour. 

Aleisha passed my best friend a smile, settling beside me, my hand in her lap.

A minute later she got bored, looking at us frowning at sheets filled with numbers. “How long will this take? Let’s go out.” 

“But it’s so warm” Calum protested at once, squinting as if he was in the Sun already. What an idiot.  
“Oh come on we’re used to it” My girlfriend countered, frowning right back. 

“Come on Cal, I’m bored anyway.” I tilted my head at him, smiling eagerly.

“Ugh fine,” He took one look at Aleisha’s hand tugging me up and groaned, “but only because math is boring as hell.”

Then he walked out, leaving us to have another make-out session on his bed until his threats became too loud to ignore.

xx (End of flashback) xx

I scratched my head, “Yeah, sorry about that.” 

Had Calum confessed, things would have been different. Aleisha was a great girl: sweet, kind, charming. But Calum, Calum was invincible.

“But,” I smirked, pushing him in to an empty stall, “you haven’t even seen the best part yet.”

“You gonna show me?” He said, pulling my neck forward.

“Mmm.” 

My teeth clamped down on his lip. He moaned, “Fuck.”

The bell rang, and we both cursed, fixing ourselves up before rushing out.

We walked to class, occasionally stealing glances and smiling like idiots in love. 

As we neared the room, my eyes fell upon that guy from yesterday. His face brought back the embarrassing episode of me walking into him. Soon, my cheeks began burning the way they do when someone stared. Except when it was Calum, because if I blushed every time Calum stared, my cheeks would’ve very well been permanently red. 

Our eyes met and he didn’t drop his; they were a light hazel, real pretty. His sleeveless really complimented the entire bandanna with curls and skinny jeans look. It was impressive. Then his hand lifted. The corners of my mouth lifted in reply. 

Wonder what his name is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next one's short, but Michael's POV


	11. Desperate - Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's short, but there's some drama? (•⊙ω⊙•)

Luke is such a slut. He just got with Calum and look what he’s doing now - looking at Ashton as if he’s struck gold. In front of poor Cal. Why does he even like Luke? Why do I like him?

The sad truth is - Luke Hemmings is toxic. I’m convinced he’s the devil in disguise. He reels you in with his derpy smile and awkward ways, captivates your mind and your heart so you can never learn to love any beauty but his own. It hurts, and you suffer, but you love it, you love him; you love the pain because you love him. That is Luke - for me, for Calum, and now probably for Ashton too.

Anyway, while I was having my moment, the brunette finally noticed the staring contest his boyfriend was enjoying. He frowned, saying something and receiving a half-hearted “Yeah” from the blonde. I wonder what he said. What do you say to your partner while he’s holding someone else’s gaze - “Isn’t it a beautiful day?”

This shit needs teaching; life is too hard to lack an instruction manual.

Calum was not looking happy. He snapped his fingers in Luke’s face, shouting, “Hello? I’m right here!”

Luke turned to him, equally annoyed, “Oh? I didn’t know Cal. It’s not as if we spent all damn morning together.”

“And you’re already bored of me, ey?” Calum obnoxiously gestured towards Ash and spat, “Who’s the new dude?”

The blonde laughed, “We haven’t met yet but, since you insist, I will spend the rest of my day with him.”

Calum turned away, not letting any hurt slip through his stony face. His boy friend stormed off to another seat - not with Ashton, but at the back. Farther from his lover, closer to me.

Cake ignored each other throughout the class, and just as it ended, I saw the perfect opportunity to talk with Luke. He strode out while Calum stayed and pouted. As much as I wanted to comfort the Maori, this might be my only chance with the blonde, as desperate as it sounds. I bent down, stuffing my bag. Maybe it’s time I admit, to myself and to Luke, that I am desperate. Very much so.

I didn’t appreciate the sight awaiting me when I got back up. Looks like someone else beat me to him.

Ashton.

Of fucking course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ́ ◕◞ε◟◕`) ( ́ ◕◞ε◟◕`) ash's next

**Author's Note:**

> I'll switch chapters when I switch POVs so it's clear.


End file.
